oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dao
| gender = Male | age = 28 | height = 186 cm (6'1") | weight = 74 kg (163 lbs) | family = | occupation = Assassin Kuregata Family Head | affiliation = | rank = | doriki = | fighting = | haki = | unique = Allows to user to absorb and release energy | japanese = Kae Kae no Mi | english = Alter Alter fruit | meaning = Change | type = }} Dáo (道, Path) is an master assassin that heads the work of assassination throughout the world. He is the secret leader of the Kuregata Family, known throughout the only as a crime syndicate that specializes in ridding the world of those whom its inhabitants do not want present. His young age and skill earned him the moniker of Izanagi (伊弊諾) in reference to his Devil Fruit's sheer power. He is renown throughout the World Government's various branches for his criminal reputation and due to the fact that most of them seeking to be the lucky man to place his head upon a platter. His acts against them include dozens of attacks on several navy bases. After beginning to seek more resources, he joined the . Many were not fond of an unknown man who could have been an agent of the World Government joining them, however after executing two members of the Marines that had been captured as a show of undying loyalty, they welcomed him. As a child there was an incident where he accidentally digested that of the Kae Kae no Mi, a Devil that grants the user to absorb energy and release it in whatever way they chose. Years ago, during an espionage mission his cover was blown by a treacherous partner informant and he was critically injured with a sword through the chest. Being an assassin of such grand caliber and thus only surrounding himself with others of great skill, the Kuregata Family's finest of scientists and surgeons with the needed talent was able to save him. History Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Rokushiki Swordsmanship Devil Fruit Main Article: Kae Kae no Mi Dáo’s skill with his Devil Fruit is at a level of skill that most, pirates and marines alike, do not reach within a lifetime. When against enemies, his motive is to kill and this intention leaves many enemies missing never to be seen again or dead, unable to tell others of the quarrel. Each usage grants a great ability such using it imbued into his blade to slice across his foes and removing the affected part because it is destroyed upon contact or sending absorbing their life directly from their body. Alter The main ability of the fruit is that its user gains the ability to manifest energy to suit whatever purposes he may need. A subpower of that barrier is Dáo can channel his energy into another object such as a sword. The Devil Fruit user can use this fruit to absorb the life literally from living things through physical contact. due to this, he usually attempts to incapacitate the foe . The user is also able to use it to fire the energy as concentrated blasts of energy to damage on a large scale. The members of his group think of his power as infinite. This is because the scars on his torso from injuries earlier in life, literally glow with power, each long branch of the cut radiating a blue color. The user has the ability to enhance his physical abilities by channeling his energy to certain parts of throughout his body. Using energy, he could be on par with that of light until he runs out of energy. Other things can be enhanced such as his perception of time so that he may analyze an event to the fullest. A downside to this fruit is that once he runs out of energy, he dies. Due to this, he constantly takes it in and releases it on a balanced scale. The prevents himself from overloading himself. He is aware that once someone determines his power they will try to overload him or cause him to run out and this is why he maintains the balance. Because the user has the ability to use it against anything that is made of matter, they are granted literally an innumerable amount of energy. His aim allows him to do things like aim for specific parts of an object or person which would rip them upon after transportation. The user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, but Dáo has surrounded himself raw energy various times to be able to go underwater. Only a truly skilled young man could infiltrate that of the great and be on espionage for months and make it out alive. Dáo’s name spreads fear in that of most marines and pirates alike due to it. After the Marines became aware of his skill in not only combat but that of his Devil Fruit, they figured that they needed to put him to rest. Though they usually say that they'll do this, they usually retreat on sight. While young, the boy has even show the capability of creating his energy in different forms such as lightning and fire on his hands. While within battle, a barrage of blasts similar to lasers is what it takes to overpower a foe. Dáo's favorite tactic against enemy ships is to absorb the matter from it, which would cause a crew to easily become alarmed as they watch their precious ship crumble away. By simply focusing on them, Dáo is capable of singularly absorbing an object which grants him a faster absorption process along with a longer range. Bullets utilize kinetic energy so as they make contact with his skin they can be rendered useless. Dáo’s Devil Fruit has been described as the "power of a God in it's zenith". While he does have his limit's Dáo rarely meets it. The special application of his Devil fruit is apart of the touch-based variation. When he touches another person or object with a sword, he can absorb the slices part at rapid speed, allowing it to be removed. This has saved several of his men who have been poisoned where he absorbed the affected area to prevent it from spreading. Awakening When in it's awakened state, Dao gains an increased amount of how much energy he can take in, which allows him to utilize more destructive attacks. Tools Quotes Trivia